Magic
by MISTALI
Summary: He held out his hand to me. Hesitantly I touched his hand. It didn't go through, it just tipped, like as if he was human. "No way." I whispered. This is a couple that people wouldn't think much of. The couple is Melissa and.........Tripp Zoome. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**I've thought this for a while but it never crossed my mind to actually write a story about it. Tripp Zoome and Melissa Morris. Here's a go. Please read & review.**

**Chapter one**

**Melissa POV**

It's been a year after the kidnapping and I still haven't changed at all, alothought maybe a few inches taller but that's about it. Of course, dad was at another Tripp Zoome convention. Funnily enough, it was held at the same hotel that the one where the kidnapping was held.

I spotted Wheeze across the room, who was talking to his new girlfriend. I tried to ignore them but was failing.

"Build a bridge." Tripp said, appearing beside me.

"I have. He just happens to be everywhere I am." I sighed. Ever since the kidnapping, even though Tripp is in my mind, I treat him like another person, who I have loads of arguments with.

"Well since he's here, go to somewhere he's not." Tripp said and disappeared.

I left and walked around outside, a great place to think. I noticed a circus tent across the way from me. "Better than nothing." I muttered, shrugging my shoulders.

I paid in and had just caught the start of it. Unfortunately the announcer had seen me walking in and pulled me to the front of the audience.

"Here is my volunteer. Please give her a round of applause." he said cheerily. Tripp was standing at my side.

"This isn't good. Get away from this guy as soon as possible." he said.

I nodded. I hate being in front of so many people.

"Now everyone has a imaginary friend, including you. I'm going to make yours come alive for the audience. Would you like that? I knew you would." he said before I could reply.

"Come alive? I don't have an imaginary friend." I protested.

"Of course you do. Everyone does. _Didn't you know that?_" he hissed under his breath at me. A shiver ran through my body.

"Oh yeah." I lied.

"Get out of here. I have a serious bad feeling." Tripp exclaimed. He had an expression that he had never wore before. Fright. It scared me a little too.

"I will." I replied.

"Great. You'll do it." the announcer said, getting the wrong meaning of what I had said.

I was shoved into a box. By the size it could hold about two people. It was pitch-black.

"What the?" I heard muttering outside the door from the announcer, who was actually a magician and not an announcer.

Suddenly there was a presence beside me.

"Who's there?" I asked, voice shaky.

"Who else could it be? It's your imaginary friend." the magician said, pulling me out of the box. The spotlight was shining directly at me, blinding my eyes.

It took a few minutes for them to adjust. I looked over to my left and saw Tripp looking at me, wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He held out his hand to me. Hesitantly I touched his hand. It didn't go through, it just tipped, like as if he was human.

"No way." I whispered. There was no way he was gone from my mind to human, it's impossible.

"I told you so. Wait, is that _the_ Tripp Zoome?" the magician said. Everyone began to run in towards us.

Tripp grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the tent. Now I know what the girls felt like when they were saved by him, only I wasn't madly and overly in love with him.

* * *

"This has to be a dream. There's no way this is happening." I said, pacing back and forth. I hit his arm again to check and again he caught my hand.

"I'm real, but we can't tell anyone that I'm the real Tripp Zoome. Say I'm a look-alike, but that isn't possible because no one can look as good as me." Tripp said smiling smugly.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm not one of the stupid girls that fall head over heels in love with you when you smile charmingly at them." I retorted.

"Here's a bet, I'll make you fall for me within one week beginning tonight. You win, we'll figure out how to put me back into your head. I win, well I guess we'll figure out that when it happens, won't we. I'll know when I win when you kiss me willingly and not pressurized." he said and winked at me.

"Like that's going to happen." I replied, laughing.

"Believe me, it will." he said.

"Should dad know?" I asked.

"About our bet? If you want." Tripp said parking his carcass on the bench beside us.

"Not the bet you idiot, you gone human, and the fact that you were supposed to be my imaginary friend." I sighed, sitting beside him. I put my face in my hands, closing my eyes.

I felt myself being moved. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I looked up and saw myself being carried to dad's car my Tripp.

"If this is your plan to try and get me to fall for you it isn't working." I mumbled, still half-asleep. I could see him smiling.

"It wasn't actually until you mentioned it. Thanks for reminding me. Shows you've been thinking of me." he said.

"I haven't. It was just hard to forget since you were carrying me." I replied, and my head rolled sidewards into his chest. He was actually quite strong and I felt safe in his arms. Wait! Melissa Morris, you are _not_ falling for him. He's a fictional character to happened to come to life.

But he is kind of cute. That smile of his is quite irrisistable. He's well toned and- I did not just think that! No. I didn't. I can't have. I am not falling in love with him.

I finally lost the battle with myself as he woke me properly when we reached the top of the stairs. he carried me all the way to the top? That must have been awful, carrying me up. He should have woke me. Great, now I'm caring for his wellbeing too. Just great.

He set me onto my feet and knocked on the door.

"What am I going to say to dad about you?" I asked again, a little worried.

"The truth." Tripp said.

"Excuse me?" I said turning to him.

"You're not able to keep anything from your dad. It's impossible." Tripp said simply.

"Ah. You're back. Thank God. I was so worried. Where were you until now? Do you realize how scared I was? You could have been hurt. Please don't do that again." dad balled and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised because he never worried so much.

"I'm grand dad. I was outside and fell asleep while thinking." I didn't lie, just didn't give him the whole truth.

"Who's with you?" dad asked releasing me.

"Yeah. About that.." I begun.

"I'm Keith. Melissa's boyfriend." Tripp came out with.

I turned to him with a glare.

"What happened with Wheeze?" dad asked.

"Don't you remember? Me and him broke up a month ago?" Melissa said, not taking me eyes from Tripp.

He smirked cheekily at me. He thinks he has me in the palm of his hand.

"Oh. I liked that guy. That's a pity. You two had so much chemistry."

"Dad forget about it already!" I snapped. It came out a lot worse then I had expected it.

He looked seriously hurt. I have never spoken so harshly to him before.

"Dad I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. You know what I'm like when I wake at first." I said reasonably.

Dad just acted like I didn't say anything.

"Fine! Ignore me of you want. I'm sick of your books meaning more to you than I do. I'm your daughter for God's sake!" I yelled and stormed into my room. Tripp followed me and got into the room before I did because he knew that I would slam the door hard.

I threw myself down onto the bed and buried my face in the pillow.

Tripp was already sitting up on the bed. He begun to rub my back soothingly.

"It'll be better tomorrow." he said.

"I doubt it. Once something like this happened and it lasted a week." I moaned.

Tripp pulled me from my pillow into a comforting hug. He then kissed me.

"Hey!" I complained.

"I said you had to be willing for me to win. It doesn't mean that I can't kiss you anyway." he said and kissed me again. I did something that I'm going to regret for a long time. I willingly kissed him back.

He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "I win."

I put my face in my hand.

"Fine, what do you win?" I asked.

"You." He pulled me onto his chest and the covers over us.

"Night babe." he said and I was asleep again.

* * *

**I know this section isn't popular, but whoever reads it please review. Weird couple I know but still. It don't matter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. How are you? Here's chapter 2 of course. Please enjoy. I hope it'll be better than the last one. Just as I read over it there I found it crappy. Please don't hate me for it. Please review. You're my best friend if you do.**

**Meet you at the bottom

* * *

**

"Melissa, open the door please." Dad begged for the billionth time, if there's such a number.

I just ignored him as I have been doing for the past hour.

"You're going to have to open the door sometime." Tripp said.

"I don't think so." I answered. I was sitting in my en-suite, in the bath (in a tank top since Tripp was in the bedroom right beside me) soaking in the hot water. The water was up to the top of my arms but the suds were up to my chin. There was condensation on the glass door of the shower. While my bath was running the mirror had fogged up too so I drew on the mirror with my index finger:  
`MM 4 ...` and then a blank.

"I'll bet you." Tripp said, grinning around the corner at me.

"Close your eyes!" I yelled throwing suds at him. They landed straight on his hair, which he adores because he has just gotten used to the fact that it won't stay in the one place now that he's human.

"The suds didn't land on my hair." he stated, eyes closed.

I laughed at him.

"Check for yourself nimrod." I said to him, pointing at the mirror.

"Some things just never change."

He turned to the mirror and saw what I had written. A smirk appeared on his face.

"You know that my initials are TZ. Why didn't you write them in?" Tripp asked, tracing his finger along the glass.

"What makes me think that I'd fancy you?" I asked, blowing suds across the bathroom. I was going to have to clean it later but that wasn't on my mind at that moment.

"You kissed me last night didn't you?" Tripp said, flicking bits of suds away.

"Don't you pin that on me. You started it. Twice!" I retaliated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tripp replied and left without another word.

"Muppet." I muttered.

"Heard you." Tripp called. I zipped my mouth closed and hid the key under the suds, my mouth closed tightly.

* * *

"Night Tripp." I said lying on the sofa. It was actually quite cosy. I won the fight against him about him sleeping in the bed tonight but I have to sleep in it tomorrow. I didn't tell him that we were going home tomorrow.

I turned onto my back and looked up at the snow while ceiling.

I have no idea what mam will say when I arrive home with Tripp. She'll explode, I think. I won't be talking to Dad either do that won't help either. My life is like a roller-coaster ever since Tripp came alive. Now I know what he has to put up with everyday with his whole save the world thing.

I looked over my shoulder at him. He was sleeping soundly. Just as I looked at him I saw what he had wore for the past two to three days. He seriously needs a new set of clothes. I got out of bed and changed into jeans and a fleecy hoodie. I didn't bother changing out of my PJ top. I slipped my runners on quietly and snuck out of my room and out of the hotel room, making sure that I had my phone with me.

To get to the bottom of the stairs faster I slid down the railing. I got to the bottom with a thud because it was dark and I didn't see the end of the rail. I searched for a light and my hand landed on something cold and squishy. I shuddered and saw the door opening. Moonlight flooded in and I saw that my hand was on the chest of a dead guy. A hand slapped over my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I panicked.

My head connected forcefully with the wall, knocking me out instantly.

* * *

**Tripp POV (yay!)**

I woke due to having a horrible nightmare. I looked across the room to the sofa where Mel was supposed to be sleeping. Yeah, supposed. She wasn't there.

There wasn't any sounds from the en-suite either.

After a huge yawn I climbed out of bed and did my business. **(TMI, I know but still. What else could he do?)**

When I came back Mel wasn't back. There wasn't any reason to worry. Mel is smart. She doesn't get in trouble. That's because I'm always there though.

I shook my head. I can't believe I'm arguing with myself over Mel. That is just sad. I even have a nickname for her, not the most creative one but I have one.

Ok. I'll see if Mel is ok to stop me from arguing with...me.

Firstly I checked around the whole apartment and she wasn't anywhere in sight.

I changed out of Niel's borrowed t-shirt and into my regular day-wear. I seriously have to get new clothes. Oh crap, I sound like a girl.

I left the hotel room, leaving Niel's horribly loud snoring behind me. I walked slowly and quietly down the stairs, searching as I went.

There was whispering at the bottom of the stairs. They were men's voices so I doubted that Mel would be near any of them after what had happened last year with those stupid little..

"Will you calm down you lunatic!" came a voice from behind him. He quickly turned and saw an old lady standing on the top step.

"I didn't say anything ma'am." Tripp said.

"Not out loud you didn't but your mind is raging. It's wrecking my head. I could hear you from the top of the staircase." The lady said inviting me inside her apartment. I stepped in. Only once before have I met a psychic and that was when I was still a fictional character.

"Melissa is who you are looking for I presume." the lady stated as she poured a cup of tea for me. I held my hand up to stop her pouring to show I had enough.

"Yes. I had noticed that she'd been missing from the hotel room and went to find her."

The lady took a sip of her tea. Suddenly her name was known to me. Diphilia.

"Do you two like-like eah other?" she asked casually. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that she came out with the question but yet I still managed to choke on my tea.

"You tell me." Tripp murmured.

"Sorry son?" Diphilia asked.

"Nevermind. Do you know where Melissa is?" I asked.

"I need to know what she looks like." she said. I took out her dad's wallet. I took the picture that was recently taken. I looked at it for a minute, looking into her calm, fun-loving eyes.

"Tripp?" Diphilia interrupted. "May I see the photo?"

I handed the photo to her, glancing at it beforehand.

Diphilia looked at it with a smile and then closed her eyes.

To find Melissa she would get an image of her and by seeing what she looks like, Diphilia would try to get into her mind by recognising who she was. Doing so, Diphilia's mind would be in Melissa's body, controlling her. Melissa's mind would go somewhere else while Diphilia would be inside of her body. Diphilia's body would be in a meditation state. For about an hour or so Diphilia would be Melissa, figuring out where she was and if it were an easy escape, she would go to the nearest place where she could be found or get back to the hotel. A psychic could be in someone's body for no longer than a day. That rule was Diphilia was to stay in the body for longer than a day, Melissa's mind would be lost and never be able to return back into her body.

* * *

**Melissa POV**

"Leave me alone you freaks!" I yelled at the top of my voice, for the third time.

"Aw. Is little Princess getting scared?" cooed one of the passengers.

There was about five guys in the van with me, about twenty years old each. They all had balaclava's on them, except for the driver but he was cut off from the rest of us.

"You call me Princess again and I'll kick you so hard in the crotch you won't be able to have kids, but who'd want to have kids with you anyway."

Suddenly I felt a wave of drowsiness come upon me. I then felt the coldness of the metal floor against my cheek and fell unconscious.

* * *

**Still Melissa's POV.**

_"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself out loud._

_At the moment I was floating in the middle of a black space, yet I could see where I was going. Strange._

_On the good side, I can fly! I did a couple of sommersaults but stopped because I got dizzy. Major blood rushing to my head._

_The blackness began to fade slowly and a room was beginning to form before me._

_"Nice." I said, smirking._

_There was pillars of lavalamps around the room here and there with huge lumps of the gooey stuff inside it. The carpet was really fluffy and there was leather beanbags around the room. My favourite music was playing, but I don't know from where. It came from everywhere. There were no windows, a table with food and drinks was sitting there waiting for me and there was books beside them that I recognised to be the Tripp Zoome books from my back pack that I haven't read yet. This could be good relaxation for me._

_

* * *

_

**Tripp's POV**

I sat around, getting impatient. It's been ten hours of waiting already. How couldn't she be back yet?

Losing my patience fast, I stormed out of the apartment and down the stairs.

Busting through the door, I left the building and walked down the street. I saw someone walking confidently towards me. After getting closer, I saw it was Mel.

Seeing her, I ran faster up the street.

"Mel!" I yelled excitedly.

"It's still Dephilia." she said.

"Oh. Well will you get out of her body please so that Melissa can come back."

"Why should I do that when I'm already in a young body again? She's nothing to me." Dephilia asked.

"I'll do something for you if you let Melissa back into her body. I'll do whatever you want." I said to her, nearly pleading.

"Fine. Lifetime enslavement. Back to my apratment." Dephilia said, walking down the street. She took off her hoodie and dropped it onto the ground. I picked it back up and threw it over my shoulder. Mel would want it later.

We finally got back and Dephilia in Melissa's body sat down beside me. The real Dephilia gasped and her eyes opened, just as Mel's closed. She woke again a few seconds later.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" she suddenly said, looking around nervously.

She suddenly saw me and then the breath was knocked out of me with the force of the hug she gave me.

"Oh god. I was so scared." She whispered, muttering 'oh god' over and over again. All I could do was rub circles into her back soothingly, telling her that it was ok and I was here for her.

"My part of the deal is up, now it's your turn." Dephilia said. I sighed, despite Mel's confused expression.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for waiting for the next chapter. I've had a writer's block for a while. I'm writing three stories at once, and then another on my laptop that isn't on fanfiction yet. Please forgive me.**

**Thanks you so much to my reviewers (**_**Luckycookie, the-reviewer-you-hate, MistyDawn1993, Aquawolfgirl, soccergrl722, waterbender9, BeckyRocks and **_**).**** Even with only two chapters they've gone ahead and reviewed my story.**

**Chapter 3: Holidays!**

Melissa POV

Deal? What deal?

"Tripp? What deal is she talking about? Where are you going?" I asked as my hand slipped out of his.

"Go on. Tell her." The woman said.

"Tell me what?" I asked as Tripp took my hand again.

"Listen. Your body was possessed by Dephilia. Using your body, she got you back here. She was planning to keep your body and your mind self would be lost forever. I made her a deal that if she gives you your body back, I'll do whatever she wants me to do." Tripp explained.

"Did you shake on it?" I asked.

"What?" Dephilia was paying attention now.

"Did you guys shake hands when you made the deal?" I repeated.

"No. We just presumed it was settled." Tripp answered.

"Well then you're free. The deal isn't settled until you both shake hands." I said.

"I've never heard that rule before." Dephilia protested.

"It's been around long before I was born. Come on Tripp." I stood up and both of us left.

We finally got back into the room and I changed back into my PJ's.

"You just made up the rule, didn't you." Tripp guessed as I settled into the sofa.

"Yeah. I do that in school all the time. It's how I won games of poker against the guys. They're too stupid to know if I was telling lies or not." I smiled. You didn't think that Melissa Morris played poker with the guys, eh? Every now and then in the summer before we left school we'd play strip poker too.

"I know. I've seen you do it during the last year. I have seen you flirting with them to help you win. I was there."

"Oh yeah. You helped by telling me what cards they had so I'd win." I yawned widely.

"Get to sleep." Tripp said. I obeyed.

** "Melissa. Meliiisaa." Tripp woke me up.

"What time is it?" Stretching out, my hand landed on his face.

"It's one in the afternoon. Time to get up." Tripp said, pulling back the extra duvet that we found.

"I don't wanna." I mumbled, pushing him away.

"You have to. You can sleep on the way in the bus."

"Bus?" That had caught my attention. "What do you mean bus?" I asked.

"We're going to escape reality for a while. We're taking a holiday that you might actually enjoy." Tripp explained, packing my things.

"Ok. But how can we afford it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I took your fathers money. He's downstairs getting free alcohol in the bar. I think he's been up since six this morning. Plus I took Dephilia's extra cash that she had hanging around." Tripp smiled.

"So we're going on holidays?"

Tripp nodded.

I jumped out of bed and searched through my bag for something to wear.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"Hawaii." Tripp replied.

"How the hell are we getting to Hawaii?"

** My questions were answered over a few hours.

We took the bus to the nearest airport, took a plane and flew across to the island.

The sun was shining down on us hard.

"I have a resort booked too." Tripp added.

"You're good at planning ahead." I commented.

"What would you do without me?"

"Well, I'll never be without you because you'd always be in my head." I pointed out.

"True. Come on and we'll check in before you bake." Tripp said and we walked in through the glass doors of a beautiful resort.

Someone waiting at the door draped pink flower chains around our necks.

They had a lovely little scent off them too.

"We have a room booked under the name Zoome." He told the receptionist, in Hawaiian. She typed the name into the computer and then handed us our room key.

"Enjoy your stay." She said, in Hawaiian, and we thanked her. Our room was on the second floor.

When we walked in, there was a sliding glass door that opened onto a balcony. There was a beautiful view of the sparkling sea and the beach, and also the harbour with all of the fancy boats that rich people owned. At one wall, there was a bunk bed.

"I have top bunk!" I exclaimed and threw my bag up there.

"Fine. I get it tomorrow night though." I stuck out my tongue at him.

"You'll have to take me off the bed to get onto it."

"I'm sure I'll be able to do that." Tripp smirked, like he had a plan. Evil little book character.

There was a bathroom, which was brightly coloured, and loads of photo's on the wall.

"Do you think we could get ourselves up there?" I asked, looking at each.

"I suppose. We'll get a good picture down at the beach and put it in. The hotel can remember us." Tripp agreed.

I wonder how warm the pool water is." I thought aloud, looking down into the pool in question. There was a couple of guys my age already in there, presumably from the area. If I wasn't with Tripp, I think I would have already been down at the pool. They were hot. They had dark brown hair, they were tanned, and they were damn fit.

"Do you want to test the water out?" Tripp asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

A blush covered my cheeks. I haven't seen Tripp topless yet. He chucked his shirt onto his bed. If I thought that the guys in the pool were hot, it's nothing compared to what I saw in Tripp. He was indescribable. Two words came to my mind: Fucking Sexy.

"Tripp, do we even have swimming gear to be in?" I asked.

"Oh. Forgot about that. C'mon, we'll head down to one of the shops and get gear. Then we'll head to the beach instead. It's more fun." Tripp said and pulled his shirt back on, only he rolled up his sleeves above his elbow, and left the front of it open.

"You forgot to button your shirt genius." I pointed out to him, only I knew that he did it on purpose.

"I'm not closing it. I've seen a load of guys around the place with their shirts open. It's too warm to keep it closed anyway."

I sighed. I threw my hoodie onto my bed, leaving my tank top out. I quickly changed into my denim shorts and slipped my runners back on.

"Nice." Tripp admired as I walked past him out the door.

"Keep your eyes in your head, it's only me." I told him.

We left the hotel and walked on the path alongside the beach.

A group of three of four women walked past in their skimpy bikini's. They looked like the tramps that you'd find guys falling across their own feet over. The weird thing is that Tripp didn't even give them a second glance, and they were checking him out too.

I think this holiday could go well.

** "I swear Tripp. If you wet my hair down here I'll send you back to your book dead." I threatened through the bathroom door as I changed into the swimming gear I got.

"Scary. I won't go near your hair if it means that much to you." Tripp promised, and I could tell he was trying not to be sarcastic.

"Good." I said and left the bathroom.

Tripp whistled at me again. I blushed.

I gave him one of the towels from before and put on a sundress over my swimsuit.

"Are we going to hang around in the sun?" Tripp asked.

"For a while. I love the heat from the sun on my skin." I said and we went down to the pool.

** I lay out a towel onto a free sun bed while Tripp was spraying whipped cream into his wide open mouth.

"Where did you get the cream anyway?" I asked.

"Snuck into the kitchen to get something and found it on the counter. Want some?" he asked.

"No thanks. Just wondering. Go ahead and play in the water, just beware that your hair is going to get wet."

Tripp dived into the pool smoothly, making a small splash that didn't reach me.

When he surfaced, he realised that he hadn't taken off his sunglasses. I laughed at him.

The group of guys I recognised from earlier, made their way over this end of the pool. They were messing and talking and splashing water at each other.

One of the guys stood in front of me, his back turned this way. One of his friends had a child's plastic bucket in his hand, full of water. The friend threw the bucketful at him, but he ducked out of the way and the water drowned me instead.

Tripp saw what had happened and threw his fist into the guys jaw, starting a fight between the two.

"What was that for?" the guy snapped.

"You wet my girlfriends hair. She's been trying to keep that dry."

"So what? She can just dry it again." He said shrugging his shoulders. Tripp boxed him again and the guy cried out, holding his nose. I jumped into the water and wrapped my arm around Tripp's waist, the other on the hand he used to hit the guy.

"Stop it. It doesn't matter." I hissed in his ear.

"It does to me." Tripp said.

"If you don't stop now I won't talk to you for the rest of the time that you're here." He stopped reluctantly, mostly because he really wanted to give one last thump to the guy.

"Go on. Listen to your girlfriend. Don't want her to stop talking to you." Another guy sneered.

I kicked his balls. Hard.

He let out a squeal and grabbed the place where I hit him.

"Go on Tripp. They're not worth it." I said, shoving him ahead of me out of the pool. As I was climbing the small ladder myself, one of the guys came up behind me and pulled me back in. Do they not understand enough?

He grabbed my hair and pressed him lips to mine...well, he would have if I didn't move my head. Instead he landed on my neck. I gave him a kick in the stomach and got out of the pool.

"Who needs a hero when you're around? All you do is kick balls and guts." Tripp said as I handed him his towel. I wrapped the one that I had spread on my sun bed around me. It was so warm I doubt I'm going to take it from me.

_Fifteen Minutes Later: _I spread a new towel out on the sand and lay down on it. Tripp did the same. I think he learned his lesson in the pool. Don't start fights because we'll have to leave.

"Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember in the pool, when I called you my girlfriend?" Tripp asked. I actually forgot about that.

"What about it?" I wonder what's on his mind about it.

"Do you mind?" he asked after hesitation.

"No. Why should I?"

"Because I was wondering could I use it more often, without lying?" he asked.

I sat up and looked at him.

"Of course. Why not." I said and hugged him before lying down in his arms.

All the rest of the day we messed around on the beach and then went back to the hotel to change for dinner.

I slipped an ocean blue sundress on and a pair of flats.

I looked at Tripp to see what he had on. A pair of dark jeans and a shirt with the top button open. His hair was styled like it usually would be.

"There's no need to dress up for me." He smirked and then took my hand.

"Same could be said." I replied and then turned out all of the main lights, leaving a lamp or two on.

"Now for our first date." Tripp said, as we left our hotel room for restaurants alongside the beach, where the sun was just setting.


	4. Chapter 4

**My sincere apologies about the late update. I'm truly sorry and I'll try to not let that happen again. I hope you forgive me.**

**Warning: There is a lot of Italian in the chapter. Google translator gave me the Italian words so I apologise if there's wrong words used. **

Chapter 4: Recaptured

* * *

**Melissa's POV**

"We have a table outside, if you'd like." The waiter said.

"Sure." I said, and we followed him out onto the patio. The air was still and warm.

Sitting on the table were a few lit candles, right in the middle. It lit the table up nicely considering it was starting to get dark out.

"Here are your menus." The waiter said after we sat down.

"Thanks." Tripp said and the waiter left.

"This is our first date." Tripp observed, smirking a little.

"I didn't know this was a date." I replied, taking a sip of my newly arrived drink.

"No? I thought this was a date." Tripp said, copying me.

"Do... do you want this to be a date?" I asked awkwardly. That wiped Tripp's smirk off his face.

There was an awkward silence.

"I don't mind. Do you want this to be a date?" he asked, blushing a little.

"Uh...ok." I replied, the heat flowing into my cheeks.

"It would make sense considering how the table is set up." Examining the table, I found it actually seemed kinda romantic. The tablecloth was a soft, silky red with the little candles. There was low music playing in the background. I recognised it from the movie Lady and the Tramp. The song was Bella Notte. I actually have that song on my iPod.

We moved ourselves from the table to the cool grass. Lying there, Tripp pointed out the star shapes to me, naming each.

_This is the night.  
It's a beautiful night.  
And we call it Bella Notte.  
Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes.  
On this lovely Bella Notte._

"I knew I recognised you two." A voice said from beside us, interrupting the peace. We looked up and saw the magician from the circus. The one that brought Tripp to life.

"I remember you too. You're the one who locked me in a box against my will." I snapped.

"Now, now. You should be grateful, considering you're dating him now." He said, nodding his head towards Tripp.

"I _am_ grateful, but that doesn't mean that I want you hanging over me like a cloud. Piss off." I said and began to ignore him.

He didn't leave. I still ignored him.

_**Tripp's POV**_

"You heard what she had said. Do you want me to speak a different language? Because I can." I questioned, after losing all of my patience. I had just about the same level of patience as Mel. In other words, I had none.

"So cosa stai dicendo." The magician said in Italian.

"Poi andare via. Portate il vostro mantello con voi." I replied with a smirk.

"I'm not even going to bother." Mel said, lying back down. Poor Mel hasn't an idea what we're saying.

"I'll teach you Italian later." I promised with a wink.

"You're ok. I've Google translator anyway." Mel said and sat up again.

"What is there you can't do?" the magician asked.

"I guess it depends on your meaning of that." I replied cheekily.

"You know my meaning. I have a tent set up for tomorrow. You two be part of the show, and we'll see what you can and can't do. Come early so you two can practise." The magician challenged.

"We'll be there." Mel assured.

"Don't bother dressing up." He said to us. "I have costumes for both of you. And to make it easier on yourselves, call me Aldo."

"I wasn't planning on it anyway." Mel muttered. I tried not to laugh. She can be so childish sometimes.

* * *

_Next day: At the Tent: __**Still Tripp's POV:**_

"I hope to God we don't have to do anything too difficult." Mel said nervously. I knew she was terrified, but wasn't letting me know.

I wrapped my arms around her as we walked.

"You don't need to be scared you know. I'm Tripp Zoome after all." I cockily told her.

She relaxed into my hug.

"I know." She turned around to face me with a serious expression. "But can you fly?"

"Fly? Why would I need to fly?"

We began to walk on into the tent.

There were acrobats practising for their live show, flipping and gliding in the air from one swing to another. Mel's breathing became shallow.

"We're doing that?" she squeaked.

"I will. Don't know about you though. You'll probably have to parade around in something slutty." I said, trying to wind her up.

"Slutty? Slutty!? If he even attempts to put me in something slutty I'll shove it up his-" I clamped my hand over her mouth and stopped her finishing her sentence.

"There's kids around you know." I warned her.

"Fine." She said moodily and we walked to the main ring.

"Ah! There you two are. Come with me now. I have your costumes already." Aldo said, rubbing his hands together. I took Mel's hand tight and we followed him into a small room.

Holding up a bag, he handed it to Mel. "That's your costume."

Mel snapped the bag from him and opened it. I held the bag for her while she did so. She took out a strapless, red dress. ()

"Go put it on you." He commanded.

"You aren't the boss of me. I don't have to wear this if I don't want to." Mel protested.

"Oh yeah? I know that you ran away from your father Melissa Morris. I can tell you now that if you don't put it on now, I'm going to report you to your father and to the police." The Aldo threatened.

"I don't care." Mel shouted, although I knew he was getting to her.

"Mel. Mel." She turned to me. "Just do it. It will save us so much bother. I won't let him get to you." I promised.

"Fine." Mel said, giving up.

"This is yours." He added and handed me a bag too. I opened up the bag and saw it was a simple set of tux.

"Who am I going out with?" I asked.

"You'll see." Was my reply. "I'll let you change in here since it's a one time. Be ready in ten minutes."

Just before he left, he turned to Mel. "I suggest you don't wear your bra under the dress. It doesn't work with it." He winked and left.

If I hadn't have wrapped my arm around her waist tightly, Mel would have ran out after the man and ripped his head off.

"Calm down Mel. He was only trying to piss you off. We'll be out of this quickly enough." I promised her. I kissed her neck and then handed her bag to her.

"Put it on. You might be allowed to keep it." I smirked and she hit me playfully.

"Keep dreaming lover boy." She murmured and started to undress. I changed into the tux myself and helped Mel with her dress.

"I see you took his advice and took your bra off." Mel sent me a death glare.

"You don't wear bra's under a strapless dress." She said stubbornly.

"Come on. We'll go see what he has set up for us." I said and took her hand.

"You're lucky you've got charm. I'm so close to exploding right now." Mel complained, taking deep breaths.

"I know babe. I know. When we're done here, we'll head back to the hotel and maybe take a dip." I promised and we made our way out to the ring.

"Wait!" Mel exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, getting a fright.

"I forgot my shoes." She said embarrassed. I laughed.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes late: In the ring: __**Still Tripp's POV:**_ "I thought I told you two _TEN_ minutes!" greeted us as we passed through the curtain.

"We ran into some difficulties along the way." I smirked as Mel tried to walk in the heels. Good job there's practice times before the show.

For the fifth time since she put the shoes on her, Mel tripped. I caught her waist and then lifted her up bridal style. She's going to break an ankle of she keeps walking in them.

"Put me down now Tripp Zoome or else I'll shove this heel up your hole." Mel threatened. I put her down when we got to the main area. The light went down and a spotlight aimed at myself and Mel. Her dress sparkled brightly under the light.

"Now I really hope you get to keep the dress." I smirked.

_

* * *

_

The main show: The final scene:_**Melissa's POV:**_ It turned out that we were the surprise scene at the end of the show.

"I'm sure most of you have seen spy/hero movies." The ringmaster announced. The audience gave a positive answer.

"Well here's our own version." The ringmaster said and the light shone down on myself and Tripp. We were armed with fake weapons but I think Tripp snuck in a knife or two as well.

Different bad guys came out ninja style and we martial arts their asses. Well, Tripp did. I just kick-boxed the hell out of the others on my side. It felt like an action movie scene because we were back to back, fists ready to strike, and panting lightly.

"Talk about fucking Mr & Mrs Smith." I muttered irritably and Tripp let out a soft laugh.

I swung one last box and in a guy's jaw and knocked him out cold.

"And that concludes our show!"

* * *

_Backstage: __**Still Melissa's POV**__:_ We walked towards the Aldo's room and saw our stuff sitting outside. Tripp pulled off his tie and opened the top two buttons of his shirt.

I took out my mobile and put it in the pocket in the dress since I couldn't change now. Tripp quickly transferred from the posh pants into his jeans and slipped on his runners. He handed me the knife with a leg strap to hide under my dress skirt.

I put it on my thigh, about half way between my knee and the top of my leg.

"Just hurry up!" I heard a voice yell from the other side of the curtain. It sounded like the Aldo on the phone to someone.

Suddenly the curtain opened and Aldo was standing there.

"Come in please. I want to talk." He said, pulling back the curtain to let us through.

"You both did a great job on your scene. You can keep the get-ups. They look good on you." Aldo said, looking outside the curtain.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard someone call me." Aldo said smoothly.

"No one else is here." Tripp pointed out.

"You think you're so smart because you were in some spy book. I don't think you are, especially when you're with your girlfriend." Aldo said with distaste.

"Oh grow up." I snapped at him. I was tired and wasn't in the mood for bad guy/good guy fighting.

Tripp sat down on a podium and pulled me onto his lap.

"We'll head off soon." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Okay." I murmured.

Aldo stuck his head out between the curtains again. I noticed his phone on the table. It was a brand new Sony Ericsson.

"Dannazione!" Aldo swore. "Where the hell are they?"

"Who are you looking for?" I asked again.

"I told you already told you that I wasn't looking for anyone, you foolish girl!" Aldo yelled, facing us again.

"She only asked you a simple question. There's no need to shout at her." Tripp said calmly.

"All you do is ask questions! It's irritante!" Aldo screamed.

"Excuse me." I policeman said, walking in through the curtain.

"You took long enough!" Aldo said to him.

"I'm sorry sir. Is Melissa Morris here?" he asked.

"I'm here." I said, putting a hand over Tripp's.

"You've been reported to have run away by your father and we'd like to take you back home." He said.

"Dad reported me to have run away?" I asked, my voice a squeak.

"Yeah, he did." The police replied and stood aside to let me through.

"Tripp is coming with me though. I'm not going anywhere without him." I said stubbornly.

"Fine." He said and we were led away to the police helicopter waiting for us.

* * *

**Hi guys. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Sorry it took so long to write this, but I finally have my inspiration. Thank you guys for holding out for me! Here is my chapter!**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 5: By The Book

Tripp and I were handcuffed to separate bars in the helicopter. I kept trying to struggle out of the cuffs but all I did was cause my wrist to go red and stingy.

"You better stop now. All you're doing is damaging yourself." Dad said. He smelled of cigarettes and alcohol.

"Why should I listen to you? You're probably drunk anyway." I muttered the last part.

"You should listen to me because I'm your father." He replied. If there weren't guards and a seatbelt in his way, he would have dove at me and probably strangle me.

"Why do you think Tripp and I ran away? To get away from you." I spat.

"Why would you want to get away from me? I'm your father."

"For fuck sake! If you say 'I'm your father' again I'll fucking shove your head up your own arse." Tripp said, losing all patience.

"Shut up or else I'll throw you out of the plane." Neil hissed.

"It's a helicopter." I muttered, and Tripp smirked.

"Both of you are _so_ funny." Neil unlocked my cuffs and hooked it to the same bar as Tripp's, which was overhead. We were facing each other.

Neil took out a chain and wrapped it around both of our waists, pressing our bodies together.

"Both of you are so fucking funny that you can tell each other jokes." Neil sneered and let us be by walking into the pilots cockpit.

"Funny, you'd think he had read my mind." Tripp laughed.

"Shut up Tripp." I said, looking out the window behind him. Tears were starting to build up. I looked at the ceiling, trying to push them back.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's the matter?" Tripp asked. My plan obviously didn't work.

"He's playing it by the book. It hasn't been published yet so you don't know what I mean."

"You do remember that I used to be with you all the time before we went to the circus." Tripp pointed out.

I ignored the comment. "You weren't around this time. I hacked into his computer and read the finished version of his new book." I said.

"Ok. And?"

"Tripp, he has all this planned out. The circus. You coming to life from my imagination. Us running away to Hawaii. Everything is planned." I cried.

"So that means you know what's going to happen. You can change it." Tripp said. He just doesn't get it.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." I mumbled as the helicopter continued to the mainland of North America.

* * *

_Police station back in Melissa's home state: __**Tripp's POV:**_ "Let us out of here!" Mel yelled through the flap on the cell door.

"Shut up in there!" came her reply.

"Mel, sit down. I'd say we'll be here for the night." I said, getting tired of her protesting.

"If I keep annoying them they'll finally blow up and have to let us out. Then we can run away again." Mel said, and banged her fists on the door again. "Let. Us. Out!"

"If you keep annoying them they'll ignore you and you won't be able to talk for a month. Therefore, I won't be able to have my tongue down your throat." I smirked and took her away from the door. I pulled her onto the bed and cradled her.

"I guess you're not Tripp Zoome for nothing. It's a good job I went to the circus I guess, even if we're stuck in the cell for the night. If I hadn't I wouldn't be with physically real you." Mel said, laying her head against my chest. She looks upset though.

"If you hadn't come to life, I wouldn't have experienced the freedom that you've shown me." Mel mumbled. I kissed her hair.

"You know that you would've experienced it yourself eventually. You don't need me to show you freedom. You're well capable of finding your feet yourself. I would have always been at your side though, even if it weren't in physical form." I pointed out. I don't want her depending too much on me if I were to leave her at any time.

"I know, but it's always nice to have someone help you out with the process. Especially someone who knows what they're doing." Mel said sleepily.

I was stunned for a minute, but when I finally found the right words to say, I saw Mel had already fallen asleep. I took the nearby blanket and draped it over her since she started to shiver.

"Goodnight Mel." I whispered and dozed off myself.

_

* * *

_

Following midday:Neil put Mel and I in the back seat of his car and was driving us back to his house.

I glanced across the seat at Mel and saw she was trying to hold back tears. Her hand was sitting lightly on her lap, so I took it. I gave it a light squeeze, attempting to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. She gave me a small smile back, but her hand was limp in mine.

Well today's going to be a fantastic day.

* * *

_ Mel's house: __**Still Melissa's POV:**_ "Oh Melissa darling. Thank God you're ok." A woman said, coming from the kitchen.

"It's Mel." Mel mumbled.

"What did you say?" she asked so sweetly it nearly made me sick.

"Don't call me Melissa. It's Mel." Mel repeated.

"You take care of Melissa there while I talk to Tripp in the study for a minute." Neil said, putting a hand on my shoulder. He squeezed it hard.

"Sure." Mel's mum said, taking her into the kitchen.

Neil lead me towards the study and closed the door after us. I sat down on the sofa across from the desk, which is where he sat.

"The only reason you're not dead is because I know you're the best one to take care of Melissa. After what you did to her, you should be tortured rather than be killed." Neil was rapidly losing his patience. I lay back on the sofa, making myself comfortable. I figured I was going to get a speech.

"I did nothing to her. You said that I was just a version of her, so she would have figured this all herself. She just saw the light, and Hawaii." I added on an afterthought.

"You shouldn't have used the credit card to book the flights and hotel in Hawaii by the way." Neil said smugly. I might as well give him the satisfaction rather than correcting him. I didn't use the credit card for the flights and hotel. Only for the ATM's when I ran out of cash.

"Why not?" I asked, going along with his speech.

"Because then I wouldn't have been able to track you down." Neil replied. I sighed.

"Back to the point. I presume Melissa had told you about her hacking into my computer?" Neil started. I nodded, listening intently now. Mel had said something about this earlier, but never finished because she got so upset.

"Sure. What about it?" I asked.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile: in the kitchen:_**Melissa's POV:**_ "So who's the guy?" mam asked.

"Tripp Zoome." I replied easily.

"You mean the guy that your father is writing about?"

"Yeah. Him." I replied, eating the muffin that mam handed me.

"Is he the actor of the movie or something?" mam asked.

"No. He's the real thing." I explained the circus thing and Tripp coming to physical life and from then on. She was very understanding.

"Have you guys been safe?" mam asked.

"We didn't run into trouble with anyone. Tripp taught me how to fight anyway." I replied.

"Um...I mean 'safe'." Mam said awkwardly. I nearly choked on the bun.

"You mean, safe-safe?" I can't believe she's talking about this.

"Well, you're sixteen, seventeen. He's around the same age. Yourself and Tripp having the 's' word is the next step." Mam pointed out. "I even bought the 'c' word."

"Mam! I really don't want to have this conversation!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry dear. I should have known you would have told me if you were going to have the 's' word." Mam sighed.

"Firstly mam; no offense, but if I were to have the 's' word, I wouldn't be telling anyone. Although if I were asked, I wouldn't lie to you. That doesn't mean that himself and I and doing it." I explained.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't bring up the subject again." Mam apologized. I finished my muffin and hot chocolate before getting up from the island counter.

"Where are you going?" mam asked.

"Shower and then a sleep. I'm tired after travelling and I'm going to sleep afterward." I said and slipped out the door. I walked into the study, forgetting that Tripp and Neil were there.

"Melissa honey. What's wrong?" Neil asked.

"Sorry. I just wanted to kiss Tripp goodnight because I'm going to sleep now." I lied.

Tripp stood up and faced me, blocking me from Neil's view. I slipped the knife out of the strap on my thigh and into his jacket.

"From earlier." I whispered in his ear and then kissed him 'goodnight'.

"I'll come up to check on you when I'm finished here." He told me

"Kay. See you in a while." I replied and I slipped out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

_In the shower:_

I finally finished my drawing on the shower glass: MM 4 TZ. I smiled and then doodled little hearts around it.

* * *

_In Melissa's room: _I finished drying my hair and read through my book. I couldn't concentrate on that either.

The main reason I gave Tripp the knife was in case Neil tried to do something on him. I wanted Tripp to have something to defend himself with because he had none of his high tech weapons.

I lay down on my bed and tried to get to sleep, but couldn't. I tried everything I could but sleep wouldn't come to me.

Instead, I moved to the window seat and looked out there for a while. People from my school were hanging around, having fun, messing.

"Lucky them." I murmured. I put my head back onto the wall and then fell asleep, but childhood Teddy in my arms.

_

* * *

_

Later:"Mel." I was shook awake. I opened my eyes and saw it was dark outside. My beside lamp was on and I was still in the window seat.

I then looked up at Tripp, who was the attacker of my sleep.

"How did the conference go?" I asked, getting up and stretching my limbs out.

"That's what I want to talk about. There's things I want to discuss with you." Tripp said, bringing me to the bed. We sat down, and I could tell something was _really_ bothering Tripp.

"Firstly, Neil is letting me be physically real, as long as I pretend to be their newly found son who they lost at child-birth. The main reason for that is so that I keep an eye on you. He knows if I do by job because he'll let me stay with you, so they're won't be any more running away or being rebellious. We're going to have to stick to the book."

"I'll keep him from killing you as well. I emailed the story onto my laptop and I can erase and fix things here and there." I added. Tripp shook his head.

"That won't work. It only works with his own laptop. I think he has the story redone too." He pointed out.

"Sorry. Anyway, continue." I said.

"Secondly, he told me how he'll punish me if I misbehave." Tripp said quietly. "And you know too. This is what you didn't want to tell me on the helicopter when you got upset."

I'd hoped Neil wouldn't tell Tripp.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled in an inaudible whisper.

"It's not your fault. I just know that if I step out of line, he'll kill me off very soon in his books, which'll affect the real me too."

I let a single tear drop.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys. I had a HUGE writers block but now I'm back on track. I'm really sorry for not committing to this story. It's the definition of a bad writer.  
This is my last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. It ends suddenly though, FYI.**

* * *

Chapter 6: I'll Always Love You, Even When I'm Not Here

_**Still Melissa's POV:**_ I began to sob hard. Tripp pulled me into him and we stayed like that for about an hour.

When Tripp saw I was trying to fight a yawn, he pulled back the duvet and put me into bed. I wouldn't let go of his hand, not wanting him to leave.

"Your dad wants me to sleep in the spare room." Tripp told me, turning out the light with his free hand.

"Don't mind him. He won't do any harm to you if I say so. He's only doing this to save me." I said.

"Well can I change into my PJ's first?" Tripp asked.

"Your PJ's are just your boxers." I reminded him.

"I know. Will you let my hand go so I can strip off?" Tripp asked. I let his hand go and fought sleep. I didn't want to fall asleep while he was still out of bed and let him leave.

When he was finished, I shifted over in the bed to let him in, and he climbed in beside me. I cuddled into him and finally fell asleep, using his chest as a pillow.

* * *

_Next day: _Tripp and I walked down town, like any teenage boyfriend and girlfriend would do.

"I'm scared about what Neil's going to do to you." I admitted.

"There's no need to worry about me. I'll be ok. I'm just afraid that he'll hurt you." Tripp told me.

"The only way he'd hurt me is by taking you away." I told him.

_**Tripp's POV**_

I was taken by surprise by the way Mel was talking.

"Mel, you sound like you're about to lose me. I'm not going anywhere as long as I play by his rules." I promised Mel, taking her hand.

"I know, but he's liable to do anything. You could be gone in an instant, even if you did nothing wrong. He was like that to me as a child." she explained. I knew she was a bit frightened, but I didn't think she was this bad. Neil is really bothering her.

"If we could leave this planet and live somewhere else happily, I'd take you away. Our problem is, we can't afford a rocket out of here." I told her.

Mel smiled. That was something I was happy to see. I haven't seen her smile since we were caught in Hawaii.

"Or maybe we can't go because we wouldn't be able to breathe in space." She said, shouldering me lightly.

"Haven't thought about that." I joked. Anything to cheer her up.

"You wouldn't." She smirked.

"I'll let that one slide. Have you noticed anything?" I asked her. I had led her to a large green so we could hang around and talk, away from Neil's staring eyes. Although, I knew that wasn't going to happen. He has every step I've made planned out, so he knows what's happening now, and always will until he decides to get rid of me.

"Tripp..." her breath was taken away. "How did you find this place?" she asked, walking ahead into the long grass.

"When your dad closed up his laptop, I hacked back into it and searched Google Maps for a nice place to go when we were out today, so I found this meadow just outside of town. I just had to keep you distracted so you wouldn't notice us leaving the town because I know you'd panic if you saw us leaving the main of the town." I explained.

"So you tricked me?" she questioned, playfully, which I was happy to see.

"You could say that." I replied.

"I've got one thing to say to you then.... catch me!" she said, poking me and then taking off across the meadow.

I chased after her, the long grass hitting my arms. I easily caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. Just like the movies, we tumbled down the hill and into water.

Mel surfaced first and I quickly followed her up.

"You're in big trouble." Mel told me after spitting out water from the lake out of her mouth.

"With you or Neil?" I asked.

"Me." She said and showed me what was wrong with her, which I couldn't figure out.

"What's the problem?" I was nearly afraid to ask.

"My t-shirt is soaking and now it's see through!" she exclaimed.

"I still fail to see how that's a problem." I smirked. "I don't mind you having a see through top." Mel flicked water at me, and then I splashed her back. A water fight erupted between us, getting bigger and bigger by the splash.

"I guess it's a good job I accidently put a bikini on, thinking it was my underwear then." She said, and pulled her t-shirt off over her head. I decided to help her, considering I was a lad who was watching a girl my age stripping off in front of me.

"You're really desperate for me to get my clothes off, aren't you?" she asked, throwing her t-shirt to the lake-side.

"You were the same last night. You wanted me in bed with you." I replied.

"Not the same thing. I was really scared last night." Mel defended.

"How did this conversation start again?" I asked. I genuinely forget.

"Oh no. Don't start that." She warned.

"Start what?" I asked innocently.

"You're trying to make me forget why I'm annoyed at you." Mel said.

"Is it working?"

"Yes." she pouted. I hugged her.

"Don't worry. Your memory will return soon enough." I soothed. "But for now, let's just play. We don't come across an empty lake all the time." I pointed out.

"Sure." She said and took off her shoes, socks and shorts, and left them in the sun to dry too. I copied her.

* * *

_After swimming: __**Mel's POV:**_ We walked around town in the sun. Luckily, when we fell, Tripp's wallet fell out of his pocket so the money stayed dry for us to use.

We sat alongside the fountain, eating ice-cream.

"What are we going to say to Neil about us being wet?" I asked.

"Little kids were messing and knocked us into the fountain." It was amazing how easily that lie came to him. I suppose, that's what's essential for being a spy. Being a good liar.

I finished my ice-cream and then we continued our way around town.

"Tripp, look at this little shop." I said, going to a shop alongside the street. It had little wooden lucky charms, bracelets, necklaces, etc.

I looked at the stands. Something there caught my eye. A simple bracelet that Tripp could wear(.). I took money out of my pocket, which also was left to dry in the sun, and went up to the counter to get it for him. When I was done, I stepped outside the shop to see if I could find Tripp.

Hands grabbed my waist and a let out a yelp. I turned quickly and saw Tripp there grinning at me.

I took his hand from my waist and then tied the bracelet around his wrist. I left enough room for it to be loose, but not too loose for him.

"You got something for me? Weird, I got something for you too." He held up a necklace for me. (.com/stores/58660/4ae1c9b04c6c6_)

I turned around and Tripp put the necklace on for me. I loved it.

"It's funny, we think so much alike. Maybe you're rubbing off on me now that I'm physically here." Tripp said sheepishly.

"Is that a good thing that you're hot or I'd take that as an insult." I told him. A confused look passed across his face.

"What has my good looks got to do with you being insulted?"

"Because it's a fucking great distraction." I admitted and we began to walk home as the sun was beginning to set.

"You know, I've had a great day today." I told Tripp as we made our way back towards my estate.

"Well I'm glad you had, because there's one more surprise along the way home for you." Tripp said.

"What surprise?" I asked.

Tripp reached into his pocket and took out a blindfold. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He tied it over my eyes and we began walking down the path, Tripp's hand guiding me.

"Tripp, I'm going to fall. I can't walk blindfolded." I exclaimed, nearly falling.

"Well then I'm going to have to carry you." He told me, and suddenly I was thrown over his shoulder.

"Better?" he asked. I could hear in his voice that he was smirking.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked.

"Not really." He replied and continued down the path.

Minutes later I was set on the ground and the blindfold was taken away.

"I decided to set up a mini party." Tripp explained as I looked at a table with sweets and bottles of different drinks on it.

"Tripp, as much as I love it, is something wrong?" I asked. I've a feeling he's hiding something from me.

A moment of panic crossed his features, but he quickly regained his smile.

"Of course not. What makes you think that?" he asked.

"It's just that, and don't get me wrong, you seem to be doing everything you can to make me happy. Is something going to happen?" I hoped my intuition was wrong on this.

Tripp sighed, and opened his mouth to speak, but the front door to my house opened.

"What's going on here?" Neil snapped. He saw the table, and then brought us inside.

Everything went by in a heartbeat from there.

Neil opened up his laptop in record time, went into the story and began writing, his fingers gliding over the keypad. Then I realised what he was doing.

"Dad, don't! Please." I cried, attempting to push him away from his computer. He was pushed a little but to the side, but straightened himself and pushed me across the room, knocking my head against the corner of his filing cabinet.

"Mel!" Tripp was by my side immediately, putting pressure on the back of my head where it was bleeding.

"Don't touch her." Neil warned. I held onto Tripp's free hand tightly.

"I said don't touch her." Neil left his seat to try and prise Tripp away from me. Just as he did, my mam came in and read what he had just written, and wrote something herself.

Suddenly, a portal appeared from nowhere, sucking like a Hoover.

"What did you write?" Neil got up and read it aloud.

"_And Tripp Zoome disappeared with his love Melissa Morris, back into another world where they could be happy together._ This can't be happening." Tripp and I were swept off our feet and was pulled into the portal.

We landed in an alter-world, back at the hotel in Hawaii. There was a house in front of us, with a sign on the fence: _Home of Tripp Zoome and Melissa Zoome. _

"Looks like we got our happy ending." I said to Tripp, hugging him. My wound was gone, and so was the bad life, and I owe it to my mam.

* * *

**Sorry for the sudden ending guys. Hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry it took so long to write too. Please review never-the-less.**

**Mistali xxx**


End file.
